


Northern Downpour - What's Behind The Song?

by larksinly



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:31:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9883190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larksinly/pseuds/larksinly
Summary: So. This is Ryden "proof".





	

**DISCLAIMER: My goal is not to offend anyone, whether that be a band member, current spouse, or a fan. This is made simply to entertain the idea of this relationship. And if you ship Brallon, why the fuck did you click on this anyways?**

 

So, I'm pretty sure we've all wondered: "Why doesn't Brendon ever put Northern Downpour on the setlist? It was a super popular/successful song!" Well, I might just have an answer for you.

 

Let's start with an interview Ryan did with Rolling Stone on April 3, 2008. Ryan states: "[Pretty. Odd.] was an album about touring and girlfriends and love and everything that's been important to us in the past few year. There's a line in the song [Northern Downpour] that goes, 'I know the world's a broken bone, but melt your headaches call it home.' I told Brendon to pay special attention to that line."

 

So, I went to YouTube and typed in "panic! at the disco northern downpour live"

 

The first video I watched was titled "Northern Downpour live at the Roxy". It was posted by zAurorax. Even just at the beginning you can see the distress and emotional attachment Brendon has to this song. (This performance was in 2011, aka the Vices era. Ryan has left the band by this time.) If you want the part I'm about to address, skip to 1:44 in the video. It should be around then.

 

Now, let's talk about Brendon's reaction as he sings the line: "I know the world's a broken bone, but melt your headaches, call it home."

 

He spends a bit of extra time on it, drawing out the last syllables of "bone" and "home". As he finishes the line, you can see him almost melt into the song, as if after singing that line, he could sing the rest of the song just fine.

 

Now, let's watch another video. Back from when Ryan was in the band. This one's called "Northern Downpour" and it's posted by shanticlair. This performance was in 2008.

 

Even at the beginning, Ryan and Brendon start off close to each other.

 

You can see through the performance so far, Brendon looks much happier than he did in the 2011 performance.

 

Now, skip to 1:55. This is where Brendon sings the mentioned line. Wait, did I say Brendon? I meant Brendon  _and_ Ryan. They sing the first part, "I know the world's a broken bone," together. Then, Ryan sings, "But melt your headaches, call it home".

 

Now for another video. "Northern Downpour - Panic! At The Disco (live at Bush Hall)" posted by Lella. This performance was in 2011.

 

At the beginning, Brendon states: "This may be the first time I don't cry while singing this song. I'm gonna try! I'm gonna try."

 

2:17 is when he sings the mentioned line. Brendon cuts the word "home" off short, stepping away from the mic and muttering something, presumably about crying.

 

Now, skip ahead to 3:17. Dallon goes to sing the "hey moon" the Ryan normally did. As soon as he sings it, he looks over at Brendon, as to ask if he's ok.

 

Around 3:38, you can tell Brendon starts to get angry/irritated, in the normal Brendon fashion. For those who don't know what that is, he scrunches up his face, and sings a little louder, and starts playing the instrument he's holding harder. Here's one question, what is he angry about? Well, one person commented this: "- at 3:38 you can see he's angry. He's angry cause Ryan's gone. He's angry that this still tortures him. He's angry he's still up there, singing Ryan's words. He's angry that he still cares. Then, at the very end of the video, when he's trying to push away his emotions, he sighs. He sighs because he can't. He can't get over it."

 

~This was just a little Ryden fun :3~

**Author's Note:**

> ok. so this was just a filler for a SUPERGOOD chapter i have coming up in "If That's Ok With You". the next chapter is in tyjo's p.o.v and i'm super excited cause so far it's amaaaaazinggggggggggggg. i hope you guys liked this somewhat. feel free to add on in the comments, i love hearing different ideas about ships!


End file.
